Jeem (Hydlide)
|-|Young Knight= |-|Scroll= Summary Jeem the Knight (ジムJimu, otherwise known as '''Jim') is the protagonist and hero of the NES open-world roleplaying game Hydlide. After the demon Varalys was freed from his seal, he cast a spell on Princess Anne, transforming her into multiple faries and proceeded to hide those fairies across the kingdom. Realizing the horrific events and the destined destruction of the kingdom, the young knight Jeem decided to step up and face the many monsters and threats that Varalys had placed upon the kingdom, and went on a journey to save the Princess and defeat the demon once and for all, collecting the Three Jewels which ensure prosperity in the process. Eventually, in Hydlide 3, it is revealed that Jeem restored prosperity to the kingdom and happily lived with Princess Anne until his death, keeping the kingdom peaceful and happy until many years later, where a new hero must face the revival of a familiar face, along with the true monster behind it all. It is implied that Jeem is the one who telepathically spoke to the Hero of Fairyland. Powers and Stats 'Tier:' At least '''9-A', likely 7-C Name: Jeem, Jim Origin: Hydlide Gender: '''Male '''Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Knight, Hero Attack Potency: At least Small Building level '(Fights sentient trees, and defeat the massive dragon guard. Killed Varalys , who tore through a castle room like it was paper), likely '''Town level '(Varalyz, the old evil, is stated to have caused village destroying floods , along with massive storms and fire bursts) '''Dimensionality: 3-D, likely 6-D '(The inhabitants of Fairyland view Kaizack's dimension as a 1-D space, which is confirmed to be spatial due to the Japanese kanji, 次元 = dimension in the mathmaticial sense. Kaizack's dimension is shown to contain space and a manipulable flow of time, as the Hero can slow and speed up time while there) Travel Speed: At least '''Infinite '(Fought Varalys, who could keep up with the Hero of Fairyland. The latter could move after all of existence, including time, had been reduced to nothingness), likely '''Immeasurable Combat Speed: Infinite, likely''' Immeasurable''' Reaction Speed: Infinite, likely''' Immeasurable''' Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class, likely Town Class Durability: '''At least '''Small Building level, likely Town level Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range, likely Macrocosmic+ Powers and Abilities: ' |-|Jeem=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Homing Attack (His projectiles naturally home in), likely Telepathy (Is implied to be the Knight speaking to the Hero's telepathically), Social Influencing (Passive. His decisions either cause all of Fairyland to despise or love him unconditionally), Extrasensory Perception (Passively sensed Princess Anne's life-force), Telekinesis (His Scroll raises the old palace from the water), Regeneration (Naturally heals from damage), Higher-Dimensional Existence (Exists above the "First-Dimension", which possesses its own space-time"), Magic, Mind Manipulation (Via Turn; Forces enemies to turn around), Fire Manipulation (Via Fire; Shoots a blast of fire), Durability Negation and Ice Manipulation (Via Ice; Shoots a blast of ice and ignores defenses), Vibration Manipulation and Energy Projection (Via Wave; Fires an omni-directional wave to deal massive damage), Light Manipulation and One Hit Kill (Via Flash; Releases a massive blast of light and one shots all enemies), Time Manipulation (Can slow and speed up time), Statistics Amplification (Via the Sword of the Brave; Doubles his attack power), Damage Reduction (Via the Shield of Justice; Reduces damage taken), Information Analysis (Can analyze an enemy's name, health, etc.), Reactive Evolution (Via Experience; Grows stronger and raises all of his stats in combat, including magic capabilities), Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Destruction, Immortality Negation (Types 3, 6 and 7), Regeneration Negation (Can prevent Varalys from regenerating), Resistance Negation (His more powerful magic can destroy the Evil Wizard, who's otherwise immune), Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Tanks attacks from Wisps, Corruption, Darkness Manipulation, Power Nullification (Was not affected by Varalys' presence, which causes darkness and corruption. Can kill Varalys despite his anti-magic aura), Curse Manipulation, Transmutation, and Conceptual Manipulation (Varalys could not turn nor curse Jeem to be split into three conceptual pieces), Absorption (The Bats cannot suck his blood), Reality Warping |-|Items=Holy Manipulation and Invulnerability Negation (Via the Cross), Clairvoyance and Invisibility Negation (Via the Magic Vase; Reveals invisible structures), Light Manipulation (Via the Eternal Lantern; A forever lit flame to brighten up areas), Resurrection (Via the Immortal Medicine; Resurrects Jeem upon his death), BFR and Sealing (The Three Jewels sealed Varalys into another dimension), Energy Projection and Darkness Manipulation (Via the Dark Sword; Fires spheres of dark energy), Invulnerability (Via the Fairy Armor; Renders Jeem invulnerable and protects him with the souls of fairies), Curse Manipulation (The Dark Shield spellbinds itself to Jeem), Absorption (Possesses a Dark Lantern, which passively absorbs light), Statistics Amplification (Via the Ring of Power), Healing (Via the Ring of Life), Power Modification (Via Ring of Spirit; Converts spiritual energy to stamina), Transmutation (Can convert useless items to healing herbs), Information Analysis (Via the Scroll of Judgement), Power Nullification (Via the Master Sword and Scroll of Purge), Teleportation (Can warp from dungeons), Clairvoyance (Via Scroll of Oracle), Precognition (Via Scroll of Detect), Self-Empathic Manipulation (Via the Tranquilizer), Illusion Negation, Poison Negation, Seal Negation, Damage Boost (Via Stone of Fighter), Fire Manipulation (Can fire solar beams and fire blasts as a form of Danmaku), Resistance to Fire Manipulation and Heat Manipulation, Invisibility (Can perceive Kaizack via fairies), Status Effect Inducement (Many items prevent fear, curses, paralysis, and cumbersomeness) 'Standard Equipment: * Magic: Possesses five natural spells. * Weaponry: In the original Hydlide, Jeem obtains eight treasures. * Items: In Virtual Hydlide, Jeem gains tens upon tens of new items, magics, and weaponry. * Jewels: Jeem naturally carries along with him the Three Jewels, capable of sealing beings interdimensionally, the Jewels ensure prosperity as sure as all three are together. Intelligence: Gifted '''(Naturally capable of using new magics, weapons, and scrolls upon first acquiring them. Capable of solving all puzzles created by Varalys and uncovering the secrets and locations of the Jewels. Recovered the Lost Palace) '''Weaknesses: '''Must switch between Attack or Defense mode depending on the situation, Time Manipulation can be counter intuitive at times. Some items curse and weaken him. Others '''Notable Victories: Bubsy the Bobcat (Bubsy) - Bubsy's profile (Both were at 9-A, Jeem was restricted to 3-D, and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Knights Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Hydlide Category:Heroes Category:Sword Users Category:Axe Users Category:Knife Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Higher-Dimensional Entities Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon User Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Telepaths Category:Social Influencing Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Magic Users Category:Mind Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Energy Users Category:OHK Users Category:Time Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Light Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Negation Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Holy Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:BFR Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Invincibility Users Category:Curse Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Modification Users Category:Healing Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Empathic Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Superhumans